Songbirds, Love Notes and Everything in Between
by sleeping.in.quiet
Summary: It'd been three years. Three years since she'd found him in the slums of Muggle London with his three children...alone. Three years since she'd taken them into her small flat. Three years since she'd given him a chance to redeem himself. And he did.
1. Normality

It'd been three years. Three years since she'd found him in the slums of Muggle London with his three children. Three years since she'd taken them into her small flat and nursed them all back to health. Three years since she begged and pleaded the Minister to give him at least a meager job. Three years since she'd given him a chance at redeeming himself. And he did.

She was pacing back and forth and her pitter patter feet was causing a three year old blond hair, grey eyed child to start running around the house anxiously.

"Miss Herm'iy, why you so sad? Heather does not like to see Miss Herm'iy with a sad face. Please smile. Daddy said he likes it when you do," the little girl said boldly. Draco Malfoy's daughter had taken to addressing herself in the third person. Something that both Hermione and Draco had found increasingly funny.

Smiling, Miss Hermione crouched down and addressed the little girl, "Heather, I'm not sad, don't worry. See, I'm smiling. I just have something big going on today." Heather did not look convinced but she nodded her head, her wavy curls bobbing with her.

"Big, like my daddy's hugs? That big? Is it impo'tant?" asked Heather trying to sound intelligent with the new word of the day.

"Yes, honey." Picking her up, Hermione brought Heather back to the living room play pen where her attention was immediately picked up by a small teddy bear sitting on the floor. Her smile still plastered on her face, Hermione was just about to go back to her room to finish getting ready for work when a sleepy Draco walked right out of his room looking as frantic as ever.

"Hemione! Have you seen Heather? She seems to have bolted out the door this morning and I can't find her anywhere!"

Hands on her hips, Hermione pointed to the seating area in the play pen where Heather had promptly fallen asleep on the couch with her Teddy in a matter of minutes. "She's right there.

Draco sighed in relief, running a hand through his white blonde hair. He had changed over the past twelve years. His hair that he had once gelled back flat for all of his years back in school now fell down flat against his head, his fringe barely touching the top of his nose. Those years and three kids did nothing to age his appearance. The only difference was that he carried himself differently if not more regally than he did before. He had filled into the lanky skinny thing he was as a boy. "Thank God. She scares the living shit out of me that one. If she grows up to be anything like her older sister, I'm going to have to lock them both away in a room for the rest of eternity."

Chuckling, Hermione replied, "You have a long ways to go. Shailene is only seven. You're lucky Scorpius has a good head on his shoulders or you as may as well be dead by now." Speaking of the second youngest, the two adults heard a door creak open and a sleepy eyed child with a mess of dark hair came tumbling through.

"Daddy, is there something wrong with Heather? Did she disappear again?" came a sleepy voice from the door adjacent to Draco's.

"Shailene, baby, no. She's fine. She just decided to go pay Hermione a visit this morning without telling me." He smiled at his youngest child who looked nothing like her other siblings. Where they had blonde straight hair, Shailene had wavy dark jet black and green grey eyes. She looked like her eternally absent mother Astoria but Draco and Hermione loved her all the same.

"Okay Papa. Can I go back to sleep now?" asked the heavy lidded seven year old.

"Sure, sweetheart. I'll wake you up when I make the pancakes okay?" The little girl trotted back to her room and shut the door silently. Draco walked over to his youngest daughter who was now snoring softly on the couch and promptly picked her up. She snuggled into her father's shoulder and instinctively tightened her grip on his neck. To Hermione, he whispered, "I'm going to put her back in bed. It's still early for her. I'll talk to you afterwards.

Nodding, Hermione returned to her room where she finally finished getting ready before making it back to the living room before making it back to the living room that the two of them and the children had shared for three years now.

"Hey, your interview is today isn't it?" came a voice from behind the couch. Hermione nodded. For years she had been working a desk job in the department for the Magical Murder and Investigative unit but she was never assigned field work. So today, she planned on applying as head of that department because of her familiarity with the common material and the countless cases that she had been given.

"You'll get the job Hermione. There's no way you won't. "Draco put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Who else is applying for the job anyways?"

Looking around to make sure none of the children were around, Hermione finally muttered, "That slut Lavender and her friend Parvati. Along with some Ravenclaw that was three years our senior."

"You're worried about them? Seriously? The only way Lavender would ever get the job was if she slept with the interviewer and tried to beg and plead the Weasel to try and get in with Matthias Herrera." Matthias Herrera was the eighty year old head of the department who was unfortunately being forced into retirement by the Minister of Magic, much to his chagrin. "You'll be fine. And if anything, go directly to Kingsley himself. He's sure to give you the job regardless of what the interviewer says.

Hermione groaned. Malfoy had a tendency to be right. He made sure to keep her grounded even when she was unable to do so herself. "I guess you're right. You're going to work though today aren't you? We can meet up for lunch afterwards and I can complain to you because you'll listen and then you'll tell me to shut up anyways. "

Chuckling to himself about how ridiculous a worrying Hermione looked, Draco said, "Of course. I'll be there in time for lunch. However, before we even think about lunch we need to make the girls and Scor pancakes. Scor has another three weeks or so before he has to go back to Hogwarts. We still need to go to Diagon Alley to get everything he needs. I know they updated Hogwarts: A History after the War but other than that, I know I still have my own set of books that he can use."

"We'll worry about that later," replied Hermione who was already heading toward the kitchen. "Right now, help me with the pancakes before these kids wake up and start causing a ruckus.

The two adults slowly quieted themselves as they got the batter ready. Hermione had a tendency to make it from scratch knowing that the little one disliked the taste of premade batter. It took a longer amount of time but she would rather take the time than have Heather complain about how "yucky" it tasted. After settling into that comfortable silence, Hermione began humming completely ignoring everything and everyone else. Including Malfoy. He backed away as he noticed her get involved in her work, which was so simple to begin with. He knew she'd make a good wife for any lucky guy who happened upon her. Sure, she was at times hard to deal with but he knew her complete trust and loyalty would make her a brilliant companion for anyone. The only thing was, he would hate to lose her as a foster mother for his children who had become so attached. However, he wanted Hermione to be happy, and if she found someone who would make her so, he would be happy for her regardless of the person, unless it was a person like the Weasel who had done nothing but break her heart.

The pancakes were now quietly on the stove and the two still had not said a word, until a lanky thirteen year old came bounding into the kitchen. He looked every bit like Draco but had Hermione's kind disposition, unless he was angry of course.

"Morning Dad, Hermione," mumbled the teen that was having problems adjusting to the light. "I can't believe you had time to make pancakes."

The two adults were startled out of their silent daze. Hermione was quick to reply. "Yes, well. It's a nice treat during the week don't you think? I figured you and the girls would enjoy it so I thought why not? I had a little extra time this morning anyways even though I had a visitor this morning.

"A visitor? "Papa," said Scorpius reverting back to the old name he used for his father, "did Heather make another visit to Hermione again? Why does she insist on doing that?"

"You and Shay used to do that too. Right after we first moved here," came the response. "I don't know what it was but you two loved to go and sleep with Hermione. Especially during the winter thunderstorms and I would always wonder why you didn't end up coming to me. I would however, have to go and fetch you two in the morning. It was hard to pry you off of her, let me tell you."

Hermione smiled and looked over at Scor. "He's lying to you. The two of you were merely snuggled into me. It was quite a shock when I woke up and you two were there but I soon got used to it. It wasn't as terrible as your father is making it out to be." She laid the pancakes out on a single plate.

"Yes it was! I would walk into their rooms that morning and find them missing! The only kid that stayed with me was Heather because she wasn't old enough to walk yet! I would run into your room continuously and then find the two of them sleeping with you! " said an exasperated Draco. What he failed to voice however was that he really didn't mind them sleeping with Hermione because he knew they felt safe with her. There were times right after they had moved in, after all of the children had gone to sleep, that Draco would lay with his head on Hermione's lap and just listen to her talk. It was those comforting moments that Draco always wished would happen more often but would never let her know that. They still did that but it was on those rare occasions where he was stressed out, either with the kids or with work.

Hermione scoffed. "You're making a big deal out of it." She stuck her tongue out at him. "You forget that I like your kids. Now come on, let's eat so we aren't late. Scor is already awake. He'll take care of the kids." She grabbed the plate of pancakes put it on the table and got three separate plates, a set of forks and knives and the maple syrup. The three took seats and began eating.

Scorpius immediately began scarfing down pancake after pancake and the two adults just silently stared at their food until they figured Scor was done with his rampaging appetite. The two ate slowly, discussing normal work related activities until it was finally time for Hermione to leave for her interview. Draco had another hour or so before he needed to get into work.

"I'll see you at noon, Draco." Turning to Scorpius she said, "Make sure your sisters eat their breakfast and lunch AND make sure Heather doesn't find her way into the lollie supply and eat all of them. And don't fight with your sisters. Just leave them be and they'll find a way to entertain themselves." Hermione kissed Scor on the forehead and waved to Draco before disappearing off into the Floo Network.

X~xx~X

Upon arriving at the Ministry of Magic, Hermione quickly checked in with the guard at the front and went into her office to put down her things. Her interview was set for ten in the morning in the secondary conference room. She had no idea who her interviewer would be but it was hopefully someone she was on good terms with.

Pushing the interview away from her mind, she focused on getting the work that was laid out for her, done. Nodding hello at Cristine, her receptionist, she stepped into the office that had been hers for the past three years. She checked her messages and found a 'Good Luck' from Kingsley. There were also piles and piles of cases that she had yet to look through. Some of them still involving those Death Eaters, who still hadn't been caught, sent to Azkaban, or given the Dementor's Kiss. A couple of them had been located but had not yet been captured and it was up to Hermione to re look over their cases to make sure that there was sufficient evidence to convict them of whatever crime they had been accused of. Which wasn't very difficult given that half the time, being a known Death Eater was enough.

Three years ago, when Hermione had first brought Draco in, half the Ministry thought that Draco had captured her and had taken her to the Ministry as a hostage. It took more than a few words from Hermione to convince them otherwise, but by some small chance, it worked. The Ministry took no risks however. No matter how much Hermione protested, they still shackled and took away his wand. When his court date came up, Hermione made sure that she was on the list as one of his defendants and she convinced Harry to speak for him as well. It was difficult, no doubt, to get her best friend to back up the one man who tried to make his life a living hell at the only place that he had ever been able to call home. But Hermione knew that neither one of them chose their life by chose. The Wizengamot couldn't very well argue with two of the Golden Trio so they were forced to let Draco go with nothing more than a three month probation which he served quietly and peacefully.

The next few months that followed, Draco had to work to get a job at the Ministry as Hermione could only support them so much. Although he had already come into his inheritance, until Draco got a standing job for more than a year and a half, he would never be able to collect. Draco however, found that he never had a passion for sitting at a desk all day and decided to apply for the open Potion position at Hogwarts. McGonagall, who was a little less strict than she had been in her teaching days, decided that Draco Malfoy did deserve that second chance. Instead of living at Hogwarts however, the two were able to come up with a way where Draco could come home on a daily basis and had plenty of time to spend with the kids.

As Hermione went from case to case, she soon became preoccupied with the time, and eventually just stopped working completely. With only fifteen minutes to spare she sat there staring idly at the clock, thinking about what sort of questions would be asked and what would be asked of her. Finally, the time came and she all but sprinted to the conference room. As the door opened, she saw a happy looking Lavendar walk out the room. Her face brightened even more when she noticed the sullen Hermione.

"Good luck!" her competitor said with a smirk. Hermione didn't respond, but instead, walked straight into the room.


	2. Let the Wild Rumpus Begin!

Ms. Granger, how lovely to see you," came a voice from across the room. "Don't look so nervous!"

Sitting there was Huntyr Sahntiel, the former Head of the Department of Magical Incidents who was moving on to do the same thing but for the Ministry in America. The two were known to work closely together so it didn't surprise Hermione that she was the one interviewing her.

"How are you doing, honestly," asked Huntyr.

"Would it be bad if I said I was nervous beyond belief?" replied Hermione with a nervous chuckle.

Placing her hands on her lap, Huntyr smiled. "Not at all. I hope that if you do get the job that you know that you can always come to me if you ever have any problems. America may be far away for Muggles, but for wizards, it's merely a Floo's call away. Now let's begin. Reviewing your case, I can see that you've had a number of well collected recommendations. Two of them were supposed to be asked of, and I sent out requests for the other two on behalf of Herrera. The two you asked for were that of Harry James Potter and Draco Abraxas Malfoy correct? What a strange pair. Wasn't one an enemy of yours during your school years?"

This was a story Hermione was comfortable with. If the questions were something along these lines, she wouldn't have a problem. "Harry was one of my best friends and Draco always used to pick on me during my school years. Seems like a problem doesn't it?" She smiled. "However, three years ago, as you know, Draco Malfoy appeared upon my doorstep tattered and torn with his three young children. They have now lived with me for the past three years. I figured that within those three years, he has gotten to know me better than he would have during our seven years at Hogwarts."

"I see. Well, we better jump onto the actual questions. You've worked for this same department for the last four years. If given the position, is there anything you would change and how would you make sure that this change comes about?

"Personally, I don't appreciate the way the criminals are handled."

"What are you saying?" said the shocked Huntyr

Hermione sighed. She hated when asked about this. The Ministry treated some of the people in Azkaban as if they weren't human. Although their crimes were atrocious, they were still human beings. And as human beings, they were allowed basic rights. It was just like Hermione's issue and adamancy about S.P.E.W. "They're treated like trash. I understand their crimes are horrific, but that doesn't make them any less human than the rest of us. I know that the Ministry has the responsibility of making sure that the pubic rests assured that they are paying for their crimes. But all the publicity must be awful. I just wish they were treated a little better.

Huntyr hardened her face. "They should had thought about that before they killed innocent people. They got what they deserved." She was shocked if not taken aback by the young woman's response.

"As much as I'd love to argue, it wouldn't do well for my position, now would it?"

Huntyr sighed. She knew of the girl and her exploits out to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and she knew of her rash movement to help to house elves. She couldn't really argue with one third of the Golden Trio now could she? "Well then, moving on, "How often did you bring your work home with you? If you did, was it bothersome?"

Hermione looked, up. These types of questions she knew she would have no problems answering. "No, not often. After working on these cases for several years now, I knew what to look for and how to sort them to their appropriate spots. It wasn't terrible.

"How well do you handle stress and pressure?" This worried Sahntiel. The girl was known for overworking.

"Well enough. Being at the top of my year way back in school helped me figure out the most efficient way to get my work done without stressing over it. I doubt that being head of the department would be any different than being Head Girl.

"That's good to hear. The last thing anybody wants is for you to be overworking yourself and having to bring your work home with you.

This was starting to sound more of a conversation between friends and Hermione wasn't sure where to go with it. "It's not very much of a problem," she said simply.

Scanning over her notes, Huntyr quickly scribbled something down before asking, "What is the greatest advantage you think you have over the other people applying for this job? Why do you think you have the necessary qualifications?

Hermione knew that glancing down at her lap was not going to get her nowhere, nor did it seem very professional. However, Hermione wasn't one for practicality. "I know what it's like to have to work for something you want. This doesn't necessarily mean for my own personal gain but for the sake of others, I know what it is to make sacrifices for things that need to be done. I went to school with two of the other girls, and I know it isn't right to say, but they didn't care to stop Voldemort, now did they? Instead, they sat dawdling, waiting for someone else to do it. And when we, Harry Ron and I, defeated him, they merely reaped the benefits. I don't believe that's how things should be done. By riding on the backs of others, it will only stop you. I don't believe in that. I will work for what I believe is right for this department. I have the organizational skills and the patience to overlook that everything gets done, regardless of the hours I have to keep and regardless of the amount of work I have to put in. I excel in the mere fact that I give everything I have into my work, either here at the Ministry or at home. No matter what anyone says, they can't compete with that."

Huntyr was shocked to say the least. She knew of the girl's passionate nature but never anything like this. It was almost as if she was moved to do something for herself and to strive to be a girl that was several years under her. She took her glasses off her thin face and placed them carefully on her lap. "Well Miss Granger, I think I've heard of enough. As you know, owls will be mailed to your home three days from now with the response on your application." She stood up and held her hand out. "Thank you for your time. You're a very strong spirited woman. Wherever you end up, you will do brilliantly."

Hermione returned the handshake, glad that the interview was over, but preoccupied over the fact that it was so short. Did she receive enough information in order to maintain an opinion about her? She didn't know for certain but she hoped that it would have that much of an effect on her overall application. Giving a curt nod, Hermione walked out the door and straight back to her office where she sat down and got straight back to work.

~.x~

A knock soon came upon her office door, and she barely mumbled a "Come in!" before the person came through the door. Without looking up, Hermione spoke, "Hi there, how can I help you?"

"Mio, its noon. You promised to go out for lunch. Now get your sorry ass away from that paperwork before I have to drag you. Let's go. Now."

Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her desk looking as impatient as ever. Drabbed in his traditional all black outfit that he had donned during the end of his school days, he had just come in from his last class of the day. And right now, he wanted lunch.

"Give me just a second," said Hermione who still hadn't looked up but recognized the voice without a doubt.

"Seconds are for dogs. Up. Now." Sensing that the witch had no desire to move, Draco maneuvered around to stack of alphabetized files and promptly lifted Hermione directly out of her seat, forcing her to drop her pen on a file and causing her to groan.

"Draco, was that really necessary? Now when I get back, I'm going to have to redo the whole paper."

"Yes, it was. Use White-Out for God's sakes. No need to re write the entire damn thing." Draco had first discovered white out a few months after moving in with Hermione. At this time, he was still staying at home, but had taken to watching her work. A similar situation had occurred where Hermione had dropped her writing utensil and caused millions of ink blots, and being the perfectionist that she was, she just wasn't able to handle such a mess. True, she took out the biggest bottle of white out that one could ever buy and used half of it to clean her paper. (She had previously tried to Scourgify the damn thing but the purpose of the ink that she had bought was to prevent and sort of spell from destroying the ink. Which is why she resorted to Muggle methods.)

"White out ruins it!"

"Then why do you bother using it?" asked an exasperated Draco.

"Because it's better than rewriting."

"You're not helping your case," said Draco. He pulled onto her arm. "Leave it there. You're leaving now. Now go tell Cristine. If you don't come out in ten minutes, I'll come back and carry you out until you decide to leave on your own. Ten minutes, Mio." Smiling, he walked out of the room knowing that she'd be out in five, because she didn't want to cause a scene.

True to his thought process, she came running out with a small pout on her face, and upon seeing her, Draco couldn't help but laugh. "You're going out to eat Hermione; you look as if a puppy died. Let's go."

"One minute, I still need to tell Cristine. Here" She held out her handbag, which he grabbed for her.

'Merlin, what does this woman carry with her? The entire Muggle population?' he muttered. Meanwhile, Hermione had gone off to see her quirky, if not completely spastic receptionist, who was currently on the phone with what had to be another client, wishing for a case against some criminal.

"I'm going out to lunch," she mouthed but with no acknowledgement. "I'm going out to lunch," she mouthed again, but this time, with the slightest of nods. With that, Hermione walked out the door and right passed Draco. He assumed he was meant to follow her.

"Where do you feel like eating," she asked him as the two walked briskly toward the edge of the Ministry where the Floo Network was set up as there were Apparition points there as well. A few faces had turned to see them walking and talking together. Although they had been close friends for three years now, some people couldn't help but stare at the heroine and deem that she was fraternizing with a known Death Eater. They had learned to ignore them.

"What was that place you took me to a couple months ago?"

"That's helpful," she remarked.

"Shut up." He whacked her lightly on the shoulder. "It was some type of barbeque place. Where you cook your own food? And they bring you loads and loads of meat and there's a two different type of dips and things? Let's go there." If it hadn't been for the fact that Hermione was good and understanding Draco gibberish, she would have never have understood that he was talking about Korean barbeque.

"Let's go then." She held out her hand, as she doubted Draco remembered Muggle street names. He took it and they both felt the familiar tug behind their navels as they apparated to Shaftesbury Avenue where they happened upon Naru's Korean Restaurant.

"Shall we?" asked Draco as he opened the door for her. Hermione walked in the quaint little restaurant. Light blue coated the walls and each booth was set up for four with a burner and stove in the middle of the table.

"Just you two?" asked the waitress.

"Just us,"

"Follow me then"

The young waitress led them to a secluded booth in the back with a clear view of the television that was showcasing some football game.

"What will you two be having?" asked the waitress.

"The two all you can eat platters. I'll have a Coke as well." Hermione told her as she handed the useless menus back.

"And you? What will you have to drink?"

"I'll have a bottle of Hite."

Hermione looked skeptical. "Draco have you ever tried it?"

"No, but it never hurts to try something new," he replied with a shrug.

"You won't like it, it's incredibly dry." said Hermione still trying to convince him otherwise. He crossed his arms and leaned back.

"Forget it. I'm getting the damn thing."

"Suit yourself." The waitress left and Hermione gave him a look. Trying to distract her, he switched up the conversation.

"How did your interview go?" asked Draco as Hermione tried to grab all the utensils needed.

"Alright I guess. I feel as if it was too short and that very few of the questions were actually related to the work I had done previously."

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "That's strange. I heard that at least one other interview lasted for at least an hour and a half." He immediately noticed the concerned expression on her face and he quickly attempted to comfort her. "Don't worry yourself over it. I'm sure it was short simply because you are the smartest witch of our age."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and almost responded with something witty when the waitress returned with her coke and Draco's giant bottle Hite.

"What would you like to start with?" asked the waitress while replacing the grill which had been soiled from the last customers who had sat there.

"The brisket and the marinated pork belly please."

"Right away." The waitress left and returned with the two large plates of food.

Draco commented on the redness of the meat. "I keep forgetting that they serve the food raw. If I ever showed this to my father he would have a heart attack. I don't even want to think about what my mother would do."

Hermione was worried. He rarely, if ever, brought up his parents. As far as she knew, they didn't make any sort of contact with Draco and neither he with them. Even after living in close quarters with him, she hardly knew the entire story of why he had ended up on the streets. Nevertheless, she replied with, "I don't believe any high class pureblood would ever lower themselves to cook their own food."

Draco's lips turned up. Back in school, he would have never taken an insult like that towards his family and his parents, much less from a Muggleborn. But as the two soon found out, they were more alike than they thought and because of that they had learned how to banter freely without anyone getting hurt over it. "Are you calling me a lowlife?"

Hermione giggled. "Would it be awful if I said yes?"

Draco smiled. If you had told him fifteen years ago that he would be sitting with Hermione Granger in a small Muggle restaurant in the middle of Muggle London, he would have slapped that person and called them a bloody lunatic. "You're lucky we're friends Granger. I don't take insults well."

"Suck it up Ferret." Hermione turned on the grill and started layering the pieces of brisket. They sizzled as they started to cook. Hermione left the table for two minutes to grab two trays of the sauces used to decorate the meat. One was clear with salt and pepper, the other one resembled teriyaki sauce but with more of a tangy flavor.

"I thought we were past childhood insults," said Draco who was staring at the food with longing."

"You will never lose this one. Not as long as I'm around."

That startled Draco for a moment. As long as she was around. She made it sound as if she was going to be leaving him soon. He didn't even want to think about it. His life would become a living hell without her again and the thought of her disappearing from his life for good was ugly. He wanted the both of them to stay in her quaint little apartment for good. But he knew that she didn't deserve to be chained to him for the rest of her life. Eventually she would find some Muggle or Wizard that she would want to spend the rest of her life with and like everything else Draco touched, he would have to become only a small figure in her life again. Nothing more than a mere friend who once roomed in her house for three years. It would have to happen soon as well. He knew of Hermione's wish to have children of her own and at thirty one she only had a few years left. Draco jumped himself back into his thoughts and smiled. "Wench."

"Bastard"

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Mio, did you just call me a whore?" Draco laughed and his hair flopped into his eyes.

Giggling again, Hermione added, "Yeah, I did. Whore."

"I think you need to re read the dictionary. Because apparently you don't know what the meaning of the word whore." She stared at him and flipped the meat over.

"No, okay, then I'll do it for you." Draco reached across and grabbed her handbag.

"Hey!" Ignoring her obvious objection as one should never go through a lady's purse; he reached in and pulled out a device that Muggles knew well as a cellular device. In this case, an iPhone that had the capability to speak, which much to Draco and Hermione's amusement, could entertain Heather for hours on end. Quickly typing in her password, which he had figured out just by watching, he opened the microphone into which he spoke, "Siri, please tell Hermione what a "whore" is."

"Hermione, you're a whore," came the reply from the device. There was a pause before the two burst out laughing. Grabbing her phone, Hermione shouted into it, "Siri, what is the definition of a whore"

"Whore: an offensive term for somebody who is regarded as being sexually indiscriminate. Also an offensive term for a prostitute."

"Thank you Siri."

"You're welcome, whore."

The two adults hadn't noticed but the waitress had come back and given them a bowl of salad and rice to compliment the food. Hermione served Draco a chunk of crispy thin meat. "See Draco, that description compliments you perfectly."

"Hermione, the last time I had sex was when I procreated Heather. I don't think that's being a whore," said Draco in between bites.

There was a moment of silence as Hermione added the marinated pork belly. This was another subject that was taboo between the two. They never spoke of their previous sexual encounters. Hermione only distinctly knew of Draco's relationship with Astoria and Hermione could rarely ever speak about Ron without becoming raging mad (she once broke several glasses and her hand while punching a wall) or into a crying sap which caused her to lock herself in her room for hours on end. It took Draco ages to get her out so the topic was often avoided. Hermione looked away from Draco until she had had enough of the silence. "That still makes you a whore.

~.x~

The conversation and their lunch continued without incident. The two no longer brought up anything regarding their sex lives but those few several comments throughout their day caused them to think. They said goodbye and Hermione headed back to the Ministry while Draco went back to Hogwarts. When Draco arrived at Hogsmeade, he was greeted by Madam Rosemerta who still worked at the Three Broomsticks.

"Mister Malfoy, how're ya doin'," asked the lady who for so long had been a big portion of his childhood.

"Well enough. And yourself?

"Alright, but my joints are starting ta get ta me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Draco solemnly.

"It's not too bad. I've seen many students come through here and enjoy themselves with our butterbeer. It's been worth it. Anyways, shouldn't you be getting back to teaching your classes?

"Probably," said Draco. "I have a class of third years in the next fifteen minutes." This group of kids had decided to come in early as they wanted to get a head start as the school year didn't officially begin for another three weeks or so. "It was nice seeing you."

"And you, Mister Malfoy"

Draco continued on his trek through Hogsmeade and into the castle and finally into the dungeons. There, he prepared the lesson for the day. This group of kids was one of his favorites from the year before. The lot was a bright and intellectual group who never ceased to ask questions. In fact, they all reminded him of a bunch of mini Hermiones. The thought made him laugh from time to time.

2:30 soon arrived and the class of to be third years soon came trickling in. As the children sat down, Draco immediately noticed that one of his most inquisitive students, Caleb Cristiansen was missing which was rare as it was the middle of the summer. Curious of his whereabouts, he asked his class. "Guys, do any of you know where Caleb is today?

"In the hospital wing," a Slytherin girl named Shirley Lorraine answered. Draco raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"And why is that?"

"Soren Whittleby found out that Caleb was a Mudblood and-"

Draco cut her off. "Don't ever use that word in my presence or at all in fact." His eyes narrowed. "Fifty points from Slytherin."

"But professor, I'm in your house! I was only telling the story," she whined.

"Another fifteen from Slytherin for making excuses. You of all better should know that. The proper term is Muggleborn. Do not argue with me, Miss Lorraine." This is not how Draco wanted to start his afternoon class. The girl however, persisted.

"I heard that you used it against Hermione Granger while you were at school here. How does that make you any different than me," she asked smugly. This took Draco aback. If she hadn't been a student, Draco may have very well lost his temper. However, he had to keep his temper. He was the adult after all.

"Miss Lorraine, let me tell you something about Hermione Granger. And class, hear me well because I will not repeat myself again." He scanned the classroom, noticing how shocked some of the students were that he was addressing the class so harshly. They could blame their classmates for that. "Ms. Granger is one of the most emotionally strong people I know. She never deserved any of the hate I gave her and she is ten times the better person than I am. There's a reason why she's known as a war heroine and it's not just because she was best friends with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. It was because of her thirst for knowledge and book smarts that those two defeated Voldemort at all. If anyone deserves the title of wizard, it's her. Regardless of her blood status as a Muggleborn. The reason why I am standing in front of you guys today is because of her. So you will do well not to insult her in my presence or you damn well will regret it. Do I make myself clear?" A couple of jaws had dropped at the mention of Voldemort's name and a few Slytherins had audibly gasped at the fact that he thought so highly of her. Their prejudiced world was changing and it was about time that these kids got it through their heads. Draco assessed the kids' reactions and knew that he would never hear another insult thrown at Hermione again.

The rest of class passed without incident as Draco instructed on the basics of the potions they would be covering and how they were to progress throughout the oncoming year. The students listened intently, not wanting to irritate their professor anymore than he had at the beginning of class. The shortened hour long class soon ended and the students eventually leaving to their dorm rooms. Draco sighed.

~.x~

Draco arrived home first at around five thirty after cleaning up his office and classroom at Hogwarts. Upon stepping over the threshold, he was immediately hit with a pillow by Scorpius who had heard his father come through the door. Smiling as he saw his children, he dropped his things on the counter, grabbed a soft pillow from the living room and bonked Scorpius on the head.

"HE Y," said Scorpius who was laughing ridiculously loud, "That's not fair Dad, you sneaked up on me."

Draco whacked him with the pillow a second time. "Too bad Scor, all is fair in love and war." Scorpius grinned and charged at his father tackling him to the floor and using all of his strength to beat him to death all the while hearing the shrieks and laughs of the two girls who desperately wanted to join in on the fun. Draco rolled over and pinned Scorpius to the floor where he returned the favor. Shailene then decided that it was a brilliant time to charge at her father, promptly knocking him over and sending her into fits of giggles.

Turning his attention toward his second child, he picked her off of him "threw" (placed her down gently) on the couch and tickled her mercilessly. Her high pitched giggles were infectious as she tried to get away from him.

"MY TURN" cried the small voice of Heather who was currently trying to pick up the largest pillow to hit her dad. She gave up and picked up another one and waddled over to her father and hit him as hard as a three year old could manage.

Shifting his attention again, Draco lifted his daughter and threw her into the air, catching her in his arms. He did this several times as she screamed at the top of her little lungs. When he finally put her down, she was asking to go again and again and again. At last she tired herself out and sat down on the couch. It was then that the door opened again and Hermione came through the door.

"Herm'iy!" screamed Heather as she ran to give the woman a hug. Dropping her handbag on the floor, Hermione bent down to scoop the little girl up in her arms.

"How did your day go, baby girl?" asked Hermione as she kissed her on the forehead. The little girl launched into a story of how she woke up on the couch and how Scor gave her pancakes for breakfast and made her a sandwich for lunch. Afterwards she played a board game with her sister who apparently "cheated" by giving her more money than she deserved. (She was very perceptive for a three year old) Of course, this was all told in baby talk, and therefore half the time incomprehensible but Hermione listened anyway. She was good at that. "I'm glad your day went so well. Now, let Miss Hermione go get changed and then I'll come back and we can make dinner, watch some telly and Scor and Heather can tell me all about _their _days, okay?"

"What about me?" asked Draco who still had a silly smile plastered on his face from earlier.

"Oh yes, you can tell me all about tickling your children to death. That sounds perfect." She stuck her tongue out at him. He flipped her off when the children weren't looking. Heading back to her room she changed out of her work clothes and threw on a tank top and a pair of sweats even though it was blistering hot outside because of the summer weather. Creating a messy bun on the top of her forehead, she wandered out back to the living room where she saw Scorpius curled up in the arm chair and Draco reading to the two little girls a Muggle story that Hermione was very fond of.

"But the wild things cried, 'Oh please don't go, we'll eat you up we love you so!" whispered Draco to the girls who were intently looking at the picture book. Shailene raised her hand; a move so Hermione-like that Draco had to suppress the urge not to laugh. "Yes, Shay?"

The little girl looked at him with the most serious expression on her face before asking, "Papa, are you going to eat us?"

From the corner of the room, Hermione burst out laughing. Shailene looked at her, and almost started crying. "Why are you laughing Mio'? If my Papa loves me, he'd eat us right? I don't want to be eaten."

Hermione walked over to the girl and gently told her, "When you grow up, and I tell you this story, you too, will laugh. I'll let your Papa explain the rest however."

"I'm not going to eat you, lovely," said her father calmly. "I would never do that."

"But Papa, does that mean you don't love us?" Little Shailene was near hysterics. Draco cradled his young daughter.

"No, sweetheart, I love you with all that I am. You're not leaving me anytime yet and you're not going to. I would have a heart attack. And even when you decide to leave me to become a grown up, I will let you go as long as you promise to visit your papa when he's all old and wrinkly."

Shay stopped crying for a moment and deftly responded, "If that's the case, I'm never leaving you. I will stay with my papa for the rest of my life. Is that okay?"

Draco smiled again, "Of course it's alright. Now, after dinner, should we have a wild rumpus of our own?"

Both girls grinned brightly at this and their expressions turned to ones of pure joy, "Can we papa?"

"I'm sure Hermione will be okay with it as long as we don't destroy the house. Is that right?"

Looking at Draco and his children, she couldn't refuse. "Let's do it. If you want to, and if your father is okay with it, we can set up a tent in here as a makeshift cave and you all can sleep in there."

"You won't be joining us, Mio?" asked Draco who looked sincerely disappointed.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "I'll join in the wild rumpus, but you want me in the cave too?"

"YES!" came the synchronized response from Draco, Heather and Shailene who were now grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Well, guess we'll be having a giant sleepover, now won't we" said Hermione once again in her traditional stance with her hands on her hips. The girls giggled and ran around the flat. Scorpius blew up at them a couple times and soon the girls calmed down. As seven 'o' clock rolled around Hermione and Draco set to making dinner, both of them in high spirits since the kids were overly excited. They set to making a simple Alfredo. It was one of their all time favorite dishes and they tended to make it often.

"Shay! Come help set the table!" shouted Draco from the kitchen. Her little feet padded across the floor as she came to the kitchen to help.

"Plates!" she proclaimed as she put them each in their places. She did the same as she put the forks and glasses down. "ALL DONE!"

Hermione, Draco, and the kids sat down to eat and they chatted happily while they ate their food.

"So, Shay," began Hermione, "I heard you cheated while playing Monopoly. Heather was telling me about it. Did you cheat dearie?"

Shay stopped chewing abruptly and turned to her sister who was staring at her with an innocence that could only belong to an angel. With her mouth still full she all but yelled, "I did not! She's lying Mummy, she's lying!" An immense amount of silence followed. It was rare now a days for the kids to call Hermione their mother and every time it happened a large amount of silence followed. "Oops, Mio, I'm sorry," said Heather.

It took a while for Hermione to get out of the daze she put herself in every time that word was said. Draco to, seemed to go from totally in the moment, to absolutely distant. It was a problem that they had yet to get over. "It's okay baby, it's not a problem." Now, everything could have gone back to normal if Heather hadn't decided to be the little curious child that she was.

"Papa, what happened to Mummy? Why don't we have one? Brittney and Sophie, and Carla at Daycare always talks about theirs and I was wondering if I had one too." At this, Scorpius almost spit out his food. He knew from a very young age to never mention his mother. At thirteen, he was the one who remembered her best as Heather was only an infant and Shailene only a year older than Heather. He turned away from a minute as if he were hiding something. He excused himself to the restroom when in fact; he really was only heading to his room for a bit. He needed to get himself out of this conversation, at least momentarily.

Meanwhile, Draco and Hermione were trying to figure out how to deal with Heather's question. The child had a talent for making every situation awkward and it was always troublesome to talk themselves out of it. Even as adults. Draco was the first one to come up with a plausible response.

"Your Mummy didn't want us, so instead of staying, Hermione found us, and we've lived with her ever since. Hermione loves you like a Mummy would, don't you think?"

Heather thought about this. But instead of nodding her head, she bombarded them with another question. "But she's not Heather's Mummy is she? Is she Scor's or Shay's Mummy then?"

"No, Hermione isn't. But it's okay, we love you more than your Mummy could. Is that alright?"

"Yes Papa, I'm sure I'd love Hermione more than my Mummy anyways." The two adults sighed with relief. Eventually, they'd have to tell both Shay and Heather the story of why their mother was not in their lives. Scor was old enough to know and it would be easier if he told them but he was just a kid and didn't deserve to have to spread that burden.

After that conversation, it soon returned to normal, although Scor still hadn't returned to the table. Neither the adults, nor the two girls noticed but it was probably better for Scor as he was upstairs in his room,

~.x~

Scor was pacing. His little makeshift family downstairs was having a good time but he didn't know how to break the news without his family freaking out. It really was the last thing he wanted but if he didn't tell his father, something worse could very well happen. He couldn't let that occur. He was content with the life he was living with his father and sisters and Hermione. She wasn't his mother, no, but it was the best that he had and he was happy to have Hermione in his life.

He grabbed the opened letter and paced around the room with it. It wasn't like he was in trouble with Hogwarts or anything, unlike his father, Scorpius was a good kid. The thing was, the letter threatened t ruin his life at home. He had finally made his decision; he would bring the letter down.

Poor Scorpius trudged down the stairs, hiding the folded letter in his pocket. By the time he got downstairs, Hermione had just finished washing the dishes and was now instructing his sisters on how to build a giant pillow fort. There were pillows galore, some that Scor had never seen before. Did Hermione collect pillows or something? He really didn't want to interrupt any of this. However, the sooner he got his over with, the sooner this would have a chance of healing.

"Hermione," Scor said tentatively, "I need to tell you something you aren't going to really be happy with." She didn't hear him and he had to repeat himself twice before getting a proper response.

"Scor, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Please don't tell me you did something stupid involving a girl and you're only telling us now."

"No Hermione. It doesn't have anything to do with me specifically." He paused. "Well it has something to with all of us. Specifically my sisters and I. I… I can't explain it. Just read it." Scorpius handed Hermione the folded letter.

She opened it and glanced down, he face contorting from anger to disbelief, to utter shock. For once in her life, Hermione was at a loss of words. Instead of speaking, she dropped the letter and ran for Draco.

~.x~

She found him smiling with his daughters, completely oblivious to the chaos that could possibly come from one simple letter. In a calm a voice that she could possibly muster, "Draco, I need to talk to you immediately."

Draco who was busy entertaining his kids, did not immediately respond. It wasn't until he saw the desperation on her face that he got up. "Girls, I'll be right back." He walked over to Hermione. "What's wrong? Did something break?"

Hermione shook her head and took his hand. She led him to where she dropped the paper but didn't find it.. Instead, she found Scorpius with his head in his hands quietly sobbing. Momentarily distracted, she walked over to him and knelt down to whisper quiet words of comfort. Draco picked up the letter. His eyes grew wide as he began to read.

_My dearest Draco,_

_It has been three years since you left me alone with this mansion that I haven't lived in since you left. What I never understood was why you left. We were happy. The children were happy. You never had to leave. However, this is not why I am writing you this letter. I was not aware you were living with that mudblood filth, Granger as I have been living in Australia ever since you left. If I had known you would end up living with her, I would have written you sooner. But it's better late than never. So here is what I have to tell you. I do not want my children raised by a mudblood. Period. I know your parents wouldn't stand for it either. I am taking back full custody of my children. You have the option of moving back with me, or you can choose to live elsewhere if you choose the former but know that you won't ever be able to see your children again since it's obvious you will be associating with the mudblood. If you decide to move back with me, we can raise are children together but you must never speak to her again and if you do, I shall kick you out and retain full custody and you will have to pay me a monthly benefit for the children. I want to make it clear that if you try to go against me in this decision, you will have a hard time not only from the Ministry but from me and your family as well. It will be easier for everyone if you just go along with all of this and rid your life of the mudblood filth. I look forward to seeing you soon. _

_Forever yours,_

_Astoria _

Draco's face fell. It was as if the world had frozen and he was the only one moving, spinning and falling. It was the worst feeling he had ever experienced. He numbly moved over to where his son and best friend were sitting and he sat down next to them enveloping them both in hug. Hermione, who had recovered more than Draco had positioned herself so she could cradle Scorpius to her chest, still muttering sweet nothings. Draco still had yet to speak so Hermione decided to do it for him.

"I'm leaving. You and the children can keep the flat so as to stay away from her as long as possible. At least this way, she won't yell at you for being with me. Before you argue, you know it's the right thing to do. The kids need a real mother. Not just someone who takes care of them. I love your children and I wish the best for them but I can't stay here knowing that if I do, Astoria will come to take your children away from you. It's not right for me to stay."

Draco's head snapped up upon hearing of Hermione's plan. He knew that this day was going to come eventually but not for the reasons that she had previously given. She had a point. She always did. But just like when he had been in school he was going to be selfish and keep her for himself. For his children. This was not going to be the way he lost her. "Hermione, listen to me. You are not going anywhere. The kids love you." At this, Scorpius tightened his grip around Hermione's waist as to prove his father's point. "We can find a way out of this. There must be another way to receive the full amount of my inheritance."

Hermione sighed. She knew she would have problems convincing him. "Listen to me Draco; you don't have enough time for this. There is way too much to research to find any loophole in the system in which you can come into it. There is also the fact that the Ministry, just like many Muggle governmental systems, believe that the children belong with their mother, regardless of how bad their parenting is. If that was the case, we would have to have proof and we have none of that. Your word isn't good enough." Scorpius had fallen asleep after all of his tears and Hermione was rubbing small circles on his back as if he was still crying. "Draco, I don't know if there's anything you can do."

Draco let out a frustrated sigh of his own. "But Hermione, the only reason she wants the children is for my parent's money. Her family is shit broke and it's the reason why her parents tried so hard to arrange a marriage between our families. My parents being the aristocratic purebloods they are, decided it would be a wonderful idea. Now all they're after is my money. If I leave them with her, she won't give a damn about them and she'd waste in on purely material things. I cannot let her do such a thing." He ran his hands through his hair, exasperated and worried. His little family was falling apart all because his "wife" wouldn't remove herself from his life.

Hermione could see that Draco wasn't having any of it. He wanted to stay as far away from Astoria as possible and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Her brain began turning as she thought of different ways in which she could get in with the Ministry. There wasn't much that she thought she could do but she was going to damn well try even if she knew in her heart that it was most likely impossible. Even if it meant that she had to stay out of his and the children's life forever, she would find him a way to escape Astoria. "I'll make you a proposition. We give this six weeks. If I can find any sliver of a chance to get you out of this mess, we'll extend the time period and work on getting you away from her while taking the children with you. If I can't, you will go calmly and without a fight with Astoria back to Malfoy Manor. Understood?"

"But Hermione-"

"I don't want to hear it. But I do promise you that I WILL try. Swear to me. You will go peacefully if we cannot find anything."

"Fine."

Just when it seemed as if there may be some silver lining, an owl flew through the window, dropping two letters at their feet. One addressed towards Draco, the other one for Hermione. Draco gasped as he noticed the perfect script of his mother. Narcissa Malfoy.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter now that you've been introduced to the main conflict of the story. I'm hoping that this will be long and multi chaptered. I'm just not sure where exactly I want to go with it. I basically sit down and write. (Normally in class) However, I do want to know whether you guys prefer longer chapter updates (6000+ words) or shorter ones. If you really have a preference, let me know in a review? Speaking of reviews, I totally wasn't expecting any, nor the amount of story/author alerts. I'm really grateful that you guys would take the time out of your day to read my silly story. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I also don't have a beta, so any mistakes I make, grammatical or otherwise, are my own so I apologize for it. If any of you are willing to look over it for me as a beta, that would be wonderful but it isn't necessary. I promise my author notes won't be this long again. By the way, it should be well know known that this story belongs to the wonderful Ms. Rowling. Only the plot and extra characters are my own. **

**References: "Where the Wild Things Are" I put that in here as tribute to the author who died on the eighth of May. He was one of my favorite authors as a child so I figured I could at least put him in here. (: **

**Until next week, **

**~Bambi**


	3. Hope For Now

"What could she possibly want from me? I already know she's siding with Astoria. Could it be that she wants me to get back together because if that's the case, I am packing up my belongings are moving myself and the children to America. I will not stand for such horrid harassment.," said Draco defiantly.

Hermione had to be the one to rationalize with him, if not he may very well drive himself to insanity. "They'd find you, you know. Regardless of whether you're in America or not, you have French and English citizenship and therefore under the jurisdiction of the Ministry here. There's nothing they'd be able to do for you." She looked solemnly at their letters which they had yet to open. "Let's just open the letters and see what she wants okay? Then, we need to go back to the two girls and make sure their fort is set up. We can't let them know what's going on. They're too young. If anything, years from now, you can explain what happened. Now, on the count of three. One...two…"

The two adults opened their letters . In a typical Hermione fashion, she gingerly opened the letter while Draco tore at his, leaving the envelope in pieces. Hermione watched him first as he read his letter but he gave no signs as to what was actually on it. Shrugging, she read her own.

_To Hermione Granger,_

_I know we aren't on the best of terms and ever since the incident here at Malfoy Manor, I can assume that you've never been very fond of me. However, I do want you to know, that I am aware of the situation between my son and Miss Astoria Greengrass. Under most normal circumstances and if my husband had been reading this as I wrote it out to you, I would have told you that you were a silly little mudblood and that you would have to hand over Draco's children at once. Luckily, that is not the case, and I can tell you with confidence that I greatly admire what you've done for Draco. I haven't seen him or the children since he left, but I do look for him whenever he is in the papers. I trust that he and the children are doing well and have been doing well ever since you stepping into their lives. As much as it pains me to say, a Muggleborn like yourself, is good for him. He needs someone who can compete with himself mentally. Now, as I could go on with how I think you would do well for my son. I have more important matters to discuss and this case is the one that involves both Draco and the children. I trust that you are now consciously aware of what is going on. I trust that you will keep what I am about to tell you to yourself and will not under any circumstances, tell him what is going on. Even so, as a safety precaution, as soon as you finish reading the entirety of this letter, it will burst up in flames and turn entirely to ash. Simply put, there is a way to get Draco out of this mess with Astoria. I cannot discuss it with you at this time, and in this letter, so I ask that you owl me back as soon as possible so we can plan a meeting date. I look forward to meeting with you soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_P.S. The separate letter to my son will be very different that the one you just read as I'm sure he will show you. As I said, he cannot and must not know about this. _

Hermione tried her best to keep as straight a face as possible because as soon as she looked up, her letter burst into flames, much to the shock of Draco who was intent on reading what his mother had sent to her but couldn't now that the letter had been turned to mere ash.

"Look at this, can you see how daft she is," shoving the letter into Hermione's face. She was curious as to what she had sent _him _but wouldn't prod unless the need be. Apparently the need was now.

"Look," he said a bit more gently. "I just, I can't believe her and it seems that she didn't want me knowing whatever she told you. At the very least, tell me if it was vulgar toward you because if it was, I won't hesitate to yell at her the next time I see her. Just… take the letter."

And for the third time that night, Hermione read a letter attacking not only what she had gotten used to, but everything she loved.

_Draco darling,_

_I am sure you're aware of the letter that the youngest Greengrass girl has sent you and I can't say I'm not pleased that she did. If anything, she is helping rid your life of that mudblood filth that you live with and continue to allow to tarnish the family's reputation as well as your children. This is the sole reason of my letter as I only want to express my congratulations that you have finally made your decision to go back and live with Astoria. If you would like, Papa and I can throw you a new housewarming party and we can invite all of your friends. The children can be left with a house elf and you can enjoy your night back home. Please, let me know if I can do anything for you. I am quite excited to see the children._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Narcissa_

Well, that was a different letter as to the one that she had received. If anything, it portrayed Narcissa as a rich snobby wife who only cared about throwing parties and the benefits that came with living with such an honorable name as that of Malfoy. Malfoy on the other hand, seemed entirely displeased with his mother's letter and looked entirely furious.

"I cannot believe the nerve that woman has. Sending me a letter to CONGRATULATE me on something that I have no plans on agreeing with? What kind of a mother is she?" Draco ran his hands through his hair in complete exasperation. The night had gone from one of joy, to one of complete despair and anxiety. Hermione wanted nothing more than to tell him what she thought his mother's true intentions were, but knew that she couldn't and wouldn't be able to. Instead, she tried to dissuade the conversation.

"Draco, let's forget about this. Just for tonight. I promise you that in the morning we can talk about it but we did make a promise to the children tonight and I for one do not want to disappoint them."

"But Hermione, how can I forget about this when my own mother is expectantly making my decisions for me? How am I supposed to function? I can't be myself in front of the children this way?"

Hermione rubbed his back. "You're going to have to. The little ones are expecting everything to stay the same. I will go to Scor and see what he has to say and comfort him if need be. Afterwards, we are going to finish the fort and be the best people we can be for the children. That is it. Okay? If you want, we can even talk tonight. After they've gone to bed. But we will not discuss this in front of the children."

Draco resigned. "Alright."

The two walked away from the little corner that they had formed. Draco went to the girls and Hermione to Scorpius. Scor was still on the ground when Hermione got to him.

"Scor, hey kiddo it's okay," soothed Hermione. She crouched down to his level on the floor and pulled his head into her lap once more. "Don't worry about it, okay. You can stop crying." Scorpius only sobbed harder. He looked so much smaller than his thirteen years. Never mind the fact that he was already a good six inches taller than Hermione. "Shush, baby its okay. "

"B-b-ut it's not. Hermione it is not okay. Mum's gonna come take us back. I don't wanna go back. I wanna stay here with you and Dad. And it IS my fault. I showed you guys the letter and ruined the night." He buried his face into Hermione's stomach, his tears staining her shirt.

"Look at me Scorpius." Scorpius turned his face up, his slate grey eyes glistening into Hermione's chocolate brown ones. "This is not your fault. I'm glad you came to us when you did. If you hadn't, this could have ended a lot worse. Now, we still have a chance. Now come on, let's get up and join your father and your sisters."

Hermione stood up and extended her hand to help Scorpius up. He took her hand, sniffling slightly and wiping his tears on his sleeve. Hermione assumed that he didn't want to appear weak in front of his father or his sisters. Taking him by the hand, she led him into the living room where Draco was talking softly with Heather and Shailene, the two girls were nodding along, as if they understood what was going on. Hermione hoped that Draco's lack of tact didn't cause a commotion.

"Hey," Hermione murmured, still leading Scorpius by the hand. His eyes by now were only red and puffy but the tears were no longer on his cheeks.

Draco looked up and saw Hermione with his eldest child. He could see that Scorpius was still upset and that he was grasping Hermione's hand like a lifeline. There was no way his children would survive with Astoria. She was too stoic, too cruel, to take care of the children. Hermione was like the candle in the snow. Always just enough with the possibility to be more. "Come sit with us," he said, making room on one of the pillows.

Hermione ducked under a stray blanket and sat down next to Draco, bringing Scorpius to sit right next to her. Heather and Shailene too, crawled over into Draco and Hermione's laps, snuggling into their thighs.

They sat in quiet for some time. Neither Draco nor Hermione knew how long but soon all three of the children were asleep. Shailene, using one of Draco's legs as a pillow, Scorpius the other, and Heather curled into a tight little ball against Hermione's chest. They looked so peaceful, so innocent.

"We need to move them to their beds. If not, they're going to get cold down here. I know we told them we'd stay the night, but I don't think I can tonight. Not after all that happened. We'll just tell them that we'll do it again. Maybe when Scorpius gets home for Christmas."

"That sounds okay. We need to carry them then. We'll take the girls first and then we'll wake up Scor. Hermione picked up Heather and held her against her, listening to the little girl breathe deeply against her. Hermione didn't want to lose her, or her siblings, but she would do what was best for the children when the time came. She opened the door to the little girl's room and set her amongst the plentiful amount of pillows that she had surrounding her bed and tucked her in to her princess sized bed and kissed her on the forehead. Hermione tiptoed out the room and quietly shut the door, heading back downstairs to wake up the eldest. She ruffled his hair and whispered for him to go to his bed. With a groan, Scorpius picked himself up and trudged into his room and collapsed on the bed. Hermione saw to it that he was under the covers so he wouldn't get cold. "Goodnight Scor, I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione then made it back to her own room and changed into her nightgown before walking to her restroom to brush her teeth and to wash her face. She was in the process of turning on her reading light when she heard a light knock on her door. She thought it was one of the little ones who had woken up and were confused as to where they were. It did however come as a surprise that there had been a knock on the door at all considering they normally just barged right in. Not like she minded or anything.

She was right to be surprised because it wasn't any of the children. It was Draco. "May I come in?" he asked.

Hermione propped herself up in bed and motioned for him to come in. He walked in slowly, and sat himself down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay, Draco?"

"No." He looked down, his face illuminated in the soft lighting. The light did nothing to lighten his anxious expression. "My family is falling apart."

Hermione spoke softly, "I know we said we would discuss this but if this….if this is going to be too difficult, I, I am okay to go. It will break me in two, but for the children, I'll do it."

Draco's head snapped up. "No. We will find a way out of this. We have to. I- I cannot lose you. You're too valuable to the children."

"They will have a mother. As awful as she may be, she will be their mother. She IS their mother."

Hermione by now was looking down with a somber expression on her face as well. Draco, couldn't do anything about it. He felt bad, for leaving this burden on her but he couldn't do anything to help her. He was lost, and she was lost and there was nothing they knew how to do. Draco fell over. His head rested on Hermione's legs and his chest heaved as he sighed.

"I dunno what to do. My life has been flipped on its head. Everything was going so well. Why, even after the war, do I still not get any peace?"

Draco seemed to be talking to himself now and Hermione, ever the mother, leaned over and stroked his hair. It seemed odd. As old as they were, they looked like two teenagers, just friends that were able to find comfort in each other. Eventually, Draco moved his head back up to her lap, feeling Hermione's fingers run through his hair. It wasn't until recently that he found that he found comfort in her. In her just _being. _In the way she spoke, the way she interacted with his children and most importantly, the way she was so forgiving. She didn't have to take him in three years ago. She could have left him on the road, on her doorstep, to starve. But she didn't. It was this action that reminded him of that night.

_It was cold. There had been a heavy snowfall for the past two weeks and it looked like a winter wonderland. Cars were rooted in their spots and the trees looked like billowy house tops. Most people were in their houses by a fireplace drinking hot tea and playing with their families. The only people strolling outside were couples holding hands and children building snowmen. Them…and Draco and his family. Draco had been wandering the streets of London, he didn't know where, with his little family. Heather had only been born seven months before, and was tucked tightly against his chest. Shailene was strapped to his back, wrapped in a blanket and trying to sleep through the cold while little ten year old Scorpius trudged through the snow next to his father. They were pretty unsightly and Draco had been aware of this. He didn't care anymore however; he was just trying to get though this winter alive. _

_It had been around six o clock in the evening when fatigue had taken control of Draco. He had begun to get dizzy and was losing feeling in his fingers. It wasn't until he stumbled that he knew that he had to stop and perhaps ask for help. He had tried previously but with no avail. He was always turned down, the door shut in his face. _

_Draco, after falling for a second time, stopped at a little flight of stairs, leading up to what looked like a quaint little flat._

'_I hope they don't go outside. We need to move again soon,' he thought. _

_He had thought too soon. The flat's front door opened and a woman who looked close enough to Draco's age came stumbling out the door. _

"_Crookshanks! Where did you go you damn Kneazle? It's freaking freezing out here. Come back here!" She looked frazzled, her hair was tied up in a bun and her clothes were somewhat disheveled. She hadn't seen Draco yet and he hoped that she wouldn't. "Crookshanks! Crooksh-"_

"_Oh my God," came the voice from the threshold. She walked over to where Draco was curled over and where his children were laying. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Oh God" She was freaking out and Draco couldn't decide whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. "I'm going to get you something. What's your-?" It was then that the woman noticed the white blonde hair and steel eyes. "Draco….Malfoy?"_

_Draco's eyes widened. She knew him. She knew who he was. She, whoever she happened to be, had seen he, Draco Malfoy, lying on the freezing ground collapsed and fatigued. He didn't have the strength to say anything and only lifted his head. The woman was muttering things again and must have run into her house at least twenty times by now. Through his lidded eyes, he saw flashes of blankets and pillows being piled everywhere until finally she came back in again._

"_Come on," she said. "We're bringing you inside. And your children. You must be freezing." She tugged on his arm and tried to lift him up but noticed that Shay was still strapped onto his back. She reached over and grabbed the little girl out of her blanket and brought her to her chest and brought her inside. She placed her under heated blankets and came back outside for Scorpius who was curled against his father for warmth. The woman noticed that he was the spitting image of his father but seemed to have a completely different disposition. _

"_Let's get you warm," she said to the ten year old. "I have tea and cookies inside." She held out her hand. The little boy looked at her first and decided that she was okay and tentatively took her hand. When he walked into the flat, he rushed towards the fire and sat as close as he could to it. She decided she would help him after they were all inside._

"_Draco, come on you're the last one." The woman murmured. He still didn't know who she was or why she was helping them but he wouldn't deny somewhere warm to sleep for the night. Very gingerly, he picked himself up, clutching baby Heather to his chest and walked into the warm room. _

_He nearly collapsed on the floor. The heat was seeping into his body and he was now so tired. The woman must have noticed him falling and caught him before he could hit the ground. She must have noticed Heather as well because she gasped. _

"_Oh my God, there's another little one. She must be freezing." The woman led Draco into her living room and seated him on the couch and covered them with blankets. "There. I'm going to go make something warm to eat. "_

_Draco was too weak to respond. After she disappeared, Draco tried placing where the woman could have possibly met him before. He hadn't associated with Muggles much until he was shunned from his own home. He would have recognized her on the street. He noticed everything now. People's faces their mannerisms. Everything one could possibly think of. That's what happens when the only thing you can do is people watch. No, he had met this woman at Hogwarts no doubt. The problem was, she wasn't a Slytherin. He would have remembered her had that been the case and every other house had seemed to hate his guts so why she was helping him, he hadn't a clue. _

_She soon returned with a pot of hot ta and more sugar cookies for the kids even though they were fast asleep on the floor already. Blanketed by the warmth of the fire. _

"_So, " she began, "do you have any idea who I am yet?"_

_He stared at her and studied her for a moment. She had straightened brown hair and chocolate golden eyes. He recognized her but for some reason things weren't clicking. "No," he admitted._

"_Don't recognize the filthy little mudblood anymore?" She flashed him a smile._

_Hermione Granger. He should have guessed as much as she was always looking for charity cases. He remembered around his fourth and fifth year that she had gone around school preaching about the liberation of house elves which he had thought was absolutely ridiculous at the time. She looked older now that he thought about it. Older and a bit worn. It's not that it didn't suit her but it showed that time had taken its toll even after the war. She definitely wasn't that nerdy bookworm anymore. "Granger, I should have known. But why pray tell did you let me in after everything I've put you through?"_

"_I'll answer that after you tell me why you and your three children were wandering around Muggle London in below freezing temperatures."_

"_Astoria kicked me out. Didn't want the kids either so I knew I had to take them with me or something would have happened to them. We've been on the street for over a month now. There. It's your turn."_

"_You would have frozen to death. If not now, then within the next few days. Not many people can survive in this weather, Especially with kids," she said simply. "As much as you harassed me during our school ears I wasn't going to let that happen to you or your kids. _

"_Fair enough. Well, we'll be out of your way tomorrow morn-" _

_She didn't let him finish. "No you won't. You're staying here until you can find yourself a job and buy yourself another place to live. Even if it takes another year, or two years, or five. You will stay."_

_He smirked. "Sounds like a command there, Granger. " He really had no other way to respond._

"_That 's because it is. I have three extra bedrooms. Why? I don't know. When I first bought the place, my parents came over frequently and sometimes stayed in one of the rooms. That doesn't happen as often anymore and I go over there now so you can really take your pick. And your son would have a room and since your daughters are so small, they could share and you would obviously take the last one. Problem solved. You're staying." Hermione tossed a couple blankets and a pillow his way. "Get some sleep Malfoy, we'll talk more in the morning."_

_He stopped arguing. _

And so it went. Three years later, Draco was still with Hermione. He sighed deeply. Hermione had picked up her book with one hand and had begun reading. Her fingers were still running through his hair and he felt like a child being comforted by their mother and being soothed to sleep. Except that Hermione was nothing like his mother and they were merely friends and nothing more. He knew he would probably leave soon to let her sleep but the truth was that he was exhausted by the day's events and really didn't feel like moving.

Several more minutes and soon he was falling asleep before he even realized it. Hermione of course, took no notice. It wasn't until she was about to turn out her bed lamp that she realized that Draco was fast asleep on her thigh.

"Hey Draco," she whispered rubbing his back. "wake up and go to your room silly." He didn't move. Sighing, Hermione removed herself and shifted Malfoy so that he took up the second half of the bed. He continued to sleep soundly as if he hadn't moved at all.

'Jesus Christ he's tired. Oh well, it's only one night and it isn't as if we haven't slept next to each other on other various occasions within the past three years' she thought to herself. Snuggling under the covers, she turned on her side and promptly fell asleep.

.x~

The next morning Hermione awoke to the light beside her head. Disoriented as she was every morning she tried to recall the events of the night before. Right, Narcissa and Astoria had both sent letters. Scor was starting school soon and Draco had fallen asleep in her bed due to poor exhaustion. Speaking of Draco he was breathing quite loudly, almost too loudly. Hermione squirmed and tried to slip out of bed until she realized that she was somewhat pinned to the bed. Her sheets were bunched but an arm was wrapped around her waist.

'Goddammit, how am I supposed to get out of this?' whispered Hermione to herself. She tried moving again but that arm only pressed her in closer bringing her closer to Draco's body and causing her nightgown to ride up. 'Shit' she thought again. 'Should I just go back to sleep and wait for him to wake up? That might be a better idea' That however seemed unnecessary as Draco had shifted and seemed to be in the process of waking up. Except that all he had done was shift his weight and once again tightened the arm around Hermione's waist which made it near impossible for Hermione to move again. She couldn't however, just lay there and sleep. She was a morning person and needed to occupy herself.

In the process of reaching out to grab her book, she almost dropped her glass of water and her lamp. Cursing softly she adjusted herself as best she could and began to read.

It wasn't until two hours later that Draco stirred. His eyes opened and as his sight adjusted, he noticed that he was face to face with Hermione Granger's hair. Wait. That didn't make sense. He had his own bed and his own room. What the hell was he doing in her bed. Or maybe she was in his, he wasn't entirely sure at the moment. The second thing that was off was that his arm was currently wrapped around something soft and warm. His eyes adjusted once more and now he had clear vision. And what he was seeing, well, it shocked him a bit.

He had spooned with Hermione Granger. 'Oh my God. How did this even happen?' he thought quietly. She was turned on her side and wasn't sure if she was still sleeping or if she was just lying there so as to not disturb him. He decided to take his chances. "Hey Hermione, are you… are you awake?"

She made no sound but turned around so that they were face to face. She still had her book in her hand and his hand hadn't moved as it still went around her waist and Hermione had paid it no mind. "As I have been for the past two hours," she said simply.

"You didn't have to stay. You really could have left me here."

She snorted. Loudly. "Not with your viselike grip. Trust me, I tried. All you did was trap me even more so I figured I had no choice but to stay."

"I'm sorry about sleeping here. And about…this. I don't know why it happened," he replied bashfully. "It wasn't my intention if that's what you're thinking.

"Draco, we've lived together for three years. I'm not surprised by anything that you happen to do anymore. Anyway, it was one night, so let's forget about it and go downstairs and see the children. They're probably hungry."

The two adults slowly got themselves out of bed. They proceeded silently, both trying to forget that the entire night even happened. They were friends and nothing more, however their bodies didn't seem to think so. When they walked out the door and into the kitchen, they saw that Scorpius was in the living room with the telly on while the two girls played on the floor with some of the toys that they kept on the side of the couch instead of in their rooms. It was no surprise that they heard the adults leave the bedroom so when they arrived in the living room they met the gaze of three judging children.

"So, " began Scorpius, "do you two want to explain why you were in the same bed this morning? Or is there something you want to tell us?" He smiled.

Well shit.

**AN: All right guys. I know. I know. I haven't posted in like, four months and it seems as though I've quite possibly abandoned this story. I haven't. School started up again and I now have something to distract myself with. This story. So. I hope you enjoy this chapter (: It rang in at almost 5k which shocked me more than I thought it would. Also, I've decided that more often than not, the title is going to correspond with a song . For this chappy its City and Colour's Hope for Now. Let me know if you have any suggestions for the story, the titles of the chapters, or anything really. I won't beg for reviews but reading them are always fun. So, until next time,**

**~Bambi**


End file.
